codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Picture Drama Is it alright for me to create a page for the picture dramas that has a list of them on the page similar to how the episode list for the anime is? I plan to finish expanding the rest of the picture dramas that I haven't gotten to yet. Storm46 (talk) 15:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) : Ok thanks, and I also wanted to let you that the order of the picture dramas are out of order, so I will take care of that. And if you could after I create the page for picture dramas, can you have the navigation bar under episodes for picture dramas link to that page instead of the category page for picture dramas? : Storm46 (talk) 15:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Photo I don't know how to delete the photo. Kindly please do it for me thanks ^_^ http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=50130768.jpg Episode Summary Expansion So, I was thinking that since i'm still currently working on expanding the rest of the picture dramas (which is almost finished), I want to ask if it's alright if I can get the "ok" to starting expanding episode summaries also with more a detailed summary with pictures and to also reorganize and clean up the pages? Storm46 (talk) 15:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Spam page Needs to be deleted: Asdahjskdh. --Aassdddai talk 09:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *OthellaFielder427 has been around for a while. --Aassdddai talk 10:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I notice that the wiki info on Lelouch vi Britannia's date of birth has been changed back from 5 December 1999a.t.b to 5 Decembber 1999 a.t.b. and that any further attempts to edit the info on that page has been blocked. I'm quite sure that the officiacl information states that Lelouch was born on 5 December 1999 a.t.b. other wise he would not be in the same grade as Suzaku, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina. This is due to the school year stading starting at September 1. If Lelouch was bon on 5 December 2000 a.t.b. he would be a year behind all of his most friends. I'm also very certain that the official charcter information that was released about Lelouch say very clearly that he was born on 5 December 1999 a.t.b. So could you please allow me to edit the info regarding his date of birth or perhaps edit it yourself before locking it once more Crimon-Guard (talk) 04:32, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Why the song page deletions? I'm not angry, I'm just confused, but why delete the pages for the songs "Never End", "COLORS" and "Yuukyou Seishunka"? Look at the Dragon Ball Wiki; it has the pages for "Cha-La Head-Cha-La", the first Dragon Ball Z opening theme, and "Only a Chilling Elegy", Frieza's theme from Dragon Ball Z Kai, for example. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 15:09, 13 May, 2013 (UTC) I am being locked out of the Lelouch Vi Britannia page, unlock it please. Megazord (talk) 13:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Username how can i change my username? o.o Avegecode (talk) 11:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Statistics section Hi, I have a quick question. I am going through the anime episodes and trying to make them all follow the format of the first episode The Day a New Demon was Born (episode). But in the statistics section of that page it just has three dots like this: ... So I was just wondering what it was exactly that we wanted to put in the statistics section. How many times kinghtmares blow up? How many times characters say the word "hello"? Ha ha I looked around trying to find an answer but maybe I just missed it. Anyways, thanks for your help. J two (talk) 23:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Request Would you mind deleting the page PateColwell355? It just looks like a spam page to me. Thank you J two (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete the OVA page? What happened? Spyman5959 (talk) 14:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) If the OVA vandal page, then are you going to make a new one, or fix it? or leave it be? I'm making a note here; HUGE SUCCES ~spyman5959 19:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Why don't you just delete the hyperlink on the OVA button? From there the ova page should'nt be a problem anymore. I think. I'm making a note here; HUGE SUCCES ~spyman5959 13:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) EDIT 2: The one where you hover your cursor over and see the list of OVAs, the droplist button. I'm making a note here; HUGE SUCCES ~spyman5959 14:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Policy and Standards Committee Thank you for the roll back rights. I will use them the best I can. I also wanted to know if my having those rights meant I was on the Policy and Standards Committee or not? If so then can I go ahead and add myself to the Committee Members template? Thank you again. J two (talk) 07:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk page side. How did you make this box: Ray422 (talk) 03:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 SO I understand. DO I have to make this and put in into some special mediawiki page like css or something. Or it requires javascript. Where do ''make it. Ray422 (talk) 15:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Problem The box that is floating on the right side. soent seem to work with my name. Only works with you name inside the code: How can I make it say my name instead of yours. Don't worry Im not eaxctly copying your thing I just need helping putting in my name because each I put in in it says odesnt exist and doesn't work. Only your name works. Please help me with this isssue. thanks. Ray422 (talk) 17:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 This is the problem this part seems to be the problem: . My name doesnt work inside it it says data file retrival failed. What wiki di you make this in. Ray422 (talk) 17:35, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Hello Lelouch, It's a real honor to be here. I became a fan of the series when I first saw Zero. I hope your doing well and hope to speak too you soon. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 02:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) World Map dates Hello. I'd like to ask about the map date reverts. The first map is showing Britannia continuing to expand after conquering Japan in 2010. It's not a map of the year 2017. And the other map is showing the world after the creation of the UFN, which was officially created in 2018 during episode 16 of Code Geass R2. It's important to mention what part of the time line is reflect in that map. If not, then it allows room for confusion. Jroa (talk) 19:48, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Lelouch. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) Is there? Well Lelouch-sama! Do you have signatures here??? and ohhh...... before I forget! Nice to meet you!^_^ (talk) 13:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Sig. The Signatures created by you Number 17 please ^_^ (talk) 14:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks^_^ (talk) 11:33, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Like this!!! ^_^ 12:58, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, Thank you ^_^^_^ 12:59, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to add the banner But I'm not good with the nuts-and-bolts of Wiki-tech. Could you tell me how to add it? Thanks. Gojirob (talk) 00:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation?? Hi there, Lelouch!! I'm Michee, a rollback user at Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! With proper permission from the admins there, I am here to ask for an affiliation with your great Wiki!! If you're interested, here is our wordmark!! Thank you!! (: Michee (talk) Thank you so much!! I almost missed your reply because my notification bar was faulty!! Thanks again!! Michee (talk) Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki_no_SOMA_Wikiand I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me. -User:Torquil PS also if there are any other sites which you might want to affiliate with us please do let us know. Photo² Sorry for leaving this message with a new heading, although this is not something "new" ... I accidentally added two photos to this wiki and do not know how to delete, sorry >.< http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/File:Code.Geass-.Lelouch.of.the.Rebellion.full.271667.jpg http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/File:1227946650675.gif Could do it for me? Thank you. MegumiLamperouge (talk) 07:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to get this image used in an article. http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/File:Euphys_geas.png Unfortunately, I do not have enough info about that geas yet aside from basic functions and and the most basic specs. Do you have any more info on the DS game's story paths 2 and 3? I played the game with the help of the walkthrough, I can't really translate Japanese. Should I put that image in an article now with the info I got or is it too early? Help would be appreciated. SpinoInWonderland (talk) 17:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) im a begginers!!!! can you please spred my account!!! tnx!!! I tried to add your banner to the Elfen Lied Wiki, but I must have messed it up : http://elfen-lied.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Affiliations Gojirob (talk) 08:24, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Alexander Hey Lelouch di Britannia, why is the Alexander looks like a female Knightmare Frame? Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 11:29, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Alexander Yes. The Alexander's feminine appearance. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 12:38, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Wll, thanks for telling me, mate! It's glad to talk with ya here. Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 12:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Could Code Geass be moved to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion? I can't rename it because currently Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion redirects to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Manga) since that article already has (manga) in its title, we know its a manga, right? FortressMaximus #2014YearofMecha (Talk) 13:40, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Reply Please reply to my message on the talk page. (Lelouch's Death) Thank you! 02:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but can you link the talk page you're referring to please. Thanks. 03:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Here is the link http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lelouch_vi_Britannia Thank you! : 11:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have been trying to find that blog but to no awail. :It was a very long interview where the interviewer first asked questions to the story writer and then to director. If I recall correctly, the director said 'We gave it an ambiguous ending. If the viewer wishes Lelouch vi Brittania to be dead, then let him believe it.And if he wants him to be alive, then let him believe it.' It was an official interview. :Sorry if I am bothering you. : 20:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's alright, I"m not bothered. I think what they're trying to say is that we are free to interpret the ending as we wish, but I don't think there is enough evidence to officially state that Lelouch is not dead. Sure, there are "subtle hints", however, there isn't any real proof. 05:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I know. At first I also thought that Lelouch is dead. But then I read that Lelouch could be alive, in wiki answers. So I started to search for more official proofs when I found that interview blog. So I thought maybe I should inform the admin of this site aswell. BTW, nice profile pic. I think I saw Lelouch like that in some episode, but I can't remember where. : 09:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Anyways, I don't really care all that much. For me, it was a happy ending. Whether Lelouch survived or not. : 13:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hi! I woul like to know how to a pictures! Thanks 08:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC)